PS I Loathe You
by AlyParker407
Summary: What I think happens after Bratfest at Tiffany's. I promise it will be very good. PLEASE R&R!
1. Character Introductions

**Massie Block**: Is in total LOVE with Dempey. Derrick, who? But then, Duh-livia Ryan is all over Derrick like peanut butter and jelly. The worse thing is, Derrick is letting Olivia. Is Massie using Dempsey to make Derrick jealous? Or is it true love?

**Alicia Rivera: **Has Josh Hotz in the palm of her hand. Then she sees him kissing someone with blonde hair. Is Claire having a little fling with Josh, _again_? Well, then. The little blue/green eyed boy is her target.

**Kristen Gregory: **Is really happy. Her dad's painting got sold for 953,000,000 dollars. She is pretty much rich again. With her wardrobe, she has someone on her mind. But nawt who you think it is. Hint: his name starts with a D.

**Dylan Marvil: **Kemp and Chris are down at Dylan's feet. But Dylan won't give them the time of day. Instead she has her green eyes on the new boy. Jake Smith. Total HART. Black spiky hair, light blue eyes, the cutest dimples and great tan. Unfortunatley, Jake is going for a blonde.

**Claire Lyons:** Has no idea why _three _guys like her. Cam, obviously. Josh and some new guy. The PC members are vowing if one more guy likes her, she is OUT. For good.


	2. The Secret

The Block Estate  
Massie's Bedroom  
Monday, November 2nd  
7:23 A.M

Massie went out of the shower and combed her brown hair that now had honey blonde highlights in it. The highlights made her amber eyes pop. She put her fluffy purple robe on and went to her mannaquin. She saw the outfit. A plain white Oxford that had a green, blue and brown cashmere argyle sweater over it. A pair of super dark wash skinny jeans and fluffly, soft white Uggs. She slipped of her robe and put on the outfit. She went to the bathroom and applied her Sephora and Nars makeup there. She put on Dior pitch black eyeliner, TrueBlend concealer on and her newest Glossip Girl lipgloss on. The flavor today was Candy Cane. It was minty and sweet and the same time. This would definitley be in the top 10 Glossip Girl flavors. She gave her impossibly glossy hair a finaal flip, grabbed her white Prada bag and went out the door. Bean followed. Bebuting a matching argyle sweater just like Massie's and brown baby Uggs. She went downstairs, opened the dorr and felt the cold air sting her ears. She breathed in and out and hurried toward the Range Rover.

"Hey, Massie" Claire said. She was wearing dark wash Citizens of Humanity skinny jeans, red Miu Miu leather flats (Alicia), and a dark red long sleeved Ella Moss mini dress(Massie) that had a silver Lucky belt that hung diagnolly across her hips. (Massie, again)

"Hi" Massie smiled. "I swear. Everyday you're fashion sense is getting better and better" she teased.

"I take that as a compliment" Claire beamed. Massie giggle-nodded.

"Look. Can I trust you?" Claire asked. Massie folded her arms across her A-cup chest, tilted her head to the left and raised her eyebrows in a way to say _oh-no-you-didn't-just-say-that. _

"Okay. Okay...Look this is what happened. After you told us the boyfast was over, I texted back Cam. My text said 'Fine. Where do we talk'. He replied 'At the water fountains by Mr. Holmes' room. 10 minutes'. So about after 8 minutes I went to the spot. But instead of seeing Cam. I saw..._Josh._ He said he was just getting a drink. I said 'Oh. Well, I'm kinda waiting for Cam'. Then all of a sudden- no lie- I saw his eyes turn, like a shade darker. Then, he broke out into some explaination that he never liked Alicia. He was just using her to get ot me. He said he never got over me. I was so surprised. The I saw Cam coming our way, Josh's back was toward him. He started to wave at me. But before I can wave back, Josh grabbed my-" Claire stopped when the Range Rover door stopped. 9 seconds later, Alicia Rivera opened the door and glided in gracefully. 

"Hey, Mass. Hey, Claire" Alicia beamed. Alicia was wearing Joie medium wash jeans, white Fendi flats, a cute white Ralph Lauren lacy cami and a navy blue Ralph Lauren fitted blazer. She flipped her hair and rubbed her hands together. "So what you were girls talking about?"

"Oh, nothing," Claire blurted.

"Yupp. Nothing. Just some story about Todd and Tiny Nathan. Totally gross" Massie lied.

"Ah. Well, anyway. Josh and I are going on a date this Saturday! Mass, do you and Dempsey wanna DD?" Alicia asked.

"Um. Sure, but of course I'll have to ask Dempsey"

"Kay" Alicia said. After 3 minutes of gossiping, the RR stopped and Dylan came in. A couple of red strands were stuck to Dylan perfectly glossed mouth. She was wearing a black bomber jacker over a green satin L.A.M.B tank, black skinny jeans and shiny green pumps.

"Hello, loves" Dylan said.

"Hey, Dyl" Alicia, Massie and Claire said in unison. 7 minutes later, Kristen arrived. Wearing baggy, black Juicy sweats and purple Pumas. She was back to her sporty-chic self. Relief hugged Massie like a pair of jeans that were made just for her.

"Hey, ladies" Kristen said. They all said thier "Hi's" and "Hey's". About 16 minutes later, they arrived at BOCD. 7 minutes early before school starts. They went to their tree, fluffed their designer bags and sat on them.

"I still can't believe that you and Josh have been going out for, like two months" Dylan said.

"I know, right?" Alicia said. She giggled to herself. Claire felt a pang of guitlness. Even though Josh kissed _her.  
_  
"Massie, can you come to the bathroom with me? I need help with something" Claire said. Massie knew Claire was gonna finish her juicy story, so she got up immediatey. When she got up, Kristen, Alicia and Dylan got up.

"I think you meant ah-lone. Right, Claire?" Massie asked. Claire nodded quicky. They all sat down unhesitantly. Massie and Claire grabbed their purses, linked arms and dashed to the BOCD girls' bathrooms. Leaving a envious Alicia, Dylan and Kristen behind.

**AN: PLEASE, R&R **

-------------Aly(: 


	3. Telling The Secret

BOCD  
Girls' Bathroom  
Monday, November 2nd  
7:55 A.M

"Kay. Well, Josh grabbed my shoulders... and he shouved his mouth onto mine. Cam saw the _whole_ thing. I really tried to pull away. I really tried, Massie... but Josh was a little more stronger than usual. He just kept going on with it. Cam's face went red. I mean, really red. He came to Josh...and..." Claire's voice trailed off.

"What'd he do?" Massie said.

"He pushed Josh off of me and started to yell and scream at Josh. I never saw Cam lose his temper like that" Claire's eyes welled with tears.

"Cam? _Cam Fisher? _Lost his temper? No way" Massie argued. Claire just nodded.

"It's true. He said he couldn't believe this would happen twice and that he said he could never be friends with Josh again and he was a stupid, backstabbing idiot. Josh said that he never liked Alicia and he wanted to be with me and that Cam was the stupid idiot for breaking up with me. Cam pushed Josh into the locker then Josh pushed Cam into the water fountains. Next, Cam turned to me and whispered in my ear that he saw me trying to break away and that he wasn't mad at me. Just furious with Josh. Finally, he gave me a small peck on my cheek, glared at Josh and the walked away. Josh game me some really weird look, came to me and kissed me on the forehead. Then, he walked away, too. After that. I was like...whoa" Claire babbled. She turned to an astonished, baffled Massie Block.

"Whoa...no wonder I only saw Derrick, Cam, Kemp and Chris this morning. I thought Josh was sick or something" Massie said.

"Anyway, you can't tell anyone. Not for gossip points. If Alicia found out that that Josh and me kissed again...well, you know how Alicia is" Claire said

"Of course. But who are you gonna choose?" Massie folded her arms across her chest and raised a perfect-waxed eyebrow.

"I'm not sure. Josh improved on the kissing scale, I can tell you that" Claire winked mischiviosly. Massie smacked Claire on the arm.

"Ow! What was that for?" Claire squealed.

"You _just_ got finished telling me that if Alicia hears anything about you and Josh, she will make your life a living hell. And I bet you that if you do go to Josh, she will target for Cam. Then it's gonna be Lake Placid all over again" Massie rolled her amber eyes.

"I know. That's why it's called sneaking" Claire said, with a slight tone of "Duh" in her voice.

"Wow, Claire. I'm pretty impressed. I bet old Claire would sooo nawt do that, hmm?" Massie giggle. Then, the ball rang. "Bye, Claire". Claire saw Massie scurry up to Dylan, Kristen and Alicia and link arms.

_What if Massie **does** tell her? Alicia would make my life a living hell. But Massie won't. I know she won't. I just all to stay on Maasie's good side so she won't tell Alicia. The worst part is...I have pretty much have to stay on her good side, for eternity._

**AN: Hope you Like it...R&R!!! **

-----------------Aly(: 


	4. Double Date Plans

BOCD  
Ms. Kirk's Classroom  
Monday, November 2nd  
8:19 A.M

Massie tugged on a blonde highlight, reapplied her lipgloss and flipped her hair. She was ready. She opened the door.

"Excuse me, young lady," Ms. Kirk looked at the clock. "You're 14 minutes late! Where were you?" Ms. Kirk asked.

"Um...I dropped my textbook?" The class laughed out loud. Clearly there was no textbook in Massie's hands.

"A minor infraction will do you good. Come here" She moved her manicured pointer finger back and forth. Massie clenched her fists. She walked to her desk, crossed her arms and impatiently tapped her foot.

"What's your name?" Ms. Kirk asked. Massie muttered her name. After 1 minute, Ms. Kirk signed the paper, then she handed the pen to Massie. She signed it.

"When you go home. have your mother sign this. Understood?" Ms. Kirk said. Massie nodded, snatched the pink slip and looked around the classroom. The only open seat was next to... _Derrick. _And in front of Derrick was Allie-Rose Singer and _Dempsey. _She saw Allie twirl her long, black hair and bat her eyelashes. As she passed Allie, she swung her purse. Which was heavy with cosmetics, brushes and her PalmPilot.

"Ow!" Allie yelped.

"Ehmagawd! Are you okay?" Massie wasted no time. "Anyway, how is that betwetting problem? I hope it goes away before Thanksgiving break. I wanna invite you to my sleepover" Massie lied. Allie opened her mouth to say something but Massie cut her off.

"It's okay. It'll eventually go away" Massie heard a couple of giggles. Her work here was done. She saw Allie lower her head.

"Hey, Mass" Dempsey said when Massie sat down. He was smiling and he had those ah-dorable dimples on his hawt face.

"Hey, Dempey" Massie beamed. She saw Derrick roll his brown eyes. Then, the phone rang. Ms. Kirk answered it, had a 2 second convo amd grabbed her Miu Miu leather jacket.

"Kay, class. I'll be right back soon. Stay in your seats" She went out the door.

_Perfect. _

"Dempsey, Alicia and Josh are having a date this Saturday. And I was wondering if you wanna double date with them?" Massie asked. Dempsey grabbed her hand and started to play with the diamond ring on her middle finger. 

"Sure" Dempsey smiled. Massie saw Derrick droop and his bottom lip quiver a little. Then she saw Olivia Ryan pass a pink piece of paper, folded up into a tiny, tiny rectangle, to Derrick.. Derrick opened it up. While, Dempsey was still playing the ring and her fingers she saw the note with her periphial vision. It said:

"Hey, D. Do U wanna go on a date diz Satterdai?

XoXo, Olivia Ryan"

Massie saw Derrick struggle to read her massive spelling errors. Then, he scribbled on the bottom of Olivia's signature:

"Yeah

-D"

Derrick folded it and passed it to Olivia.

"So, where and what time?" Dempsey asked.

"Alicia explained to me that when I tell her the answer and it's yes, she is gonna make a reservation for 4 at "Jacks". The one on Esmeralda Avenue. The date is this Saturday and she said she'll make the reservation around 8:30. Ah-greed?"

"Yes. Great" Dempsey grinned. He turned back to his desk when Ms. Kirk went through the door. Olivia quickly passed the note to Derrick.

"Sorry 'bout that kids. Alright turn to page 34. We are going to be learning about intergers, today. No homework because today is the first day of school. But there will be tomorrow" Ms. Kirk said. The class groaned and opened thier 5-ton textbooks.While everyone else was doing that, Massie was turning her head ever-so-slightly to the right and saw what Olivia wrote.

"Grate. When & Where?

XoXo, Olivia Ryan"

Derrick took out his pen and scribbled:

"Saturday, of course. At Jack's. The by Esmeralda. I'll make a reservation for me and you around 8:30. Ok?

-D"

Derrick folded it and passed it. Lovia opened, put the note on her heart dramatically and smiled at Derrick lovingly. Massie smiled to herself for two reasons:  
1)Dempsey agreed to the date  
and  
2)Derric-_Derrington _might like her again

Life is good.

**  
AN: R&R!!!!! **

----------------Aly(: 


	5. Kristen Is RICH!

Brickview Apartments  
Kristen's Room  
Tuesday, November 3rd  
8:50 PM

_  
Hmm...negative 3 plus 5 equals...2...Right? GAH!! This 8th grade math stuff is so-_

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! KRIS! KRIS! KRISTEN!! COME DOWN HERE, _**NOW**_!!!!!!!" Kristen's mom exclaimed. Kristen groaned and rubbed her temples. What could have she done wrong this time? One time, she forgot to use a placemat and her mom practically shot out of the roof. Kristen played back all the event she did today. Say hi to mom and dad? _Check._ Help out on lunch? _Check._ Help mom d-

"Kristen!!! NOW!!" She yelled. Kristen quickly fled to her mom, who was hugging her handsome dad. Her dad had a check. Kristen squinted to read what it said...it said...

**"953,000,000?**" Kristen yelled. Her parents nodded. In Massie's world, that meant a mega shopping spree but in _Kristen's_ world..that sure meant a lot.

"Our mortgage is covered for the next decade. And even after that, we'll still have over 500,000 dollars left. Isn't that GREAT, Kris?" Mr. Gregory said.

"That's _theee_ greatest" Kristen said, with a smile ear-to-ear. "Listen, can I go on the computer?" Kristen asked. She couldn't wait to spread the news. To the PC, only. Of course.

"Yeah, sweetheart. As long as you want, just be asleep by 10, kay?" Her mom asked sweetly. Kristen has never seen her mom act this way. So calm, loving and _motherly._ Not a super-strict black-hearted witch.

Kristen beamed and ran to her room. She logged on. She clicked on Massie's, Alicia, Kristen's and Claire's screename and all invite them to Private Chatroom: #43-483-28432. Of course, they all accepted.

**SEXYSPORTSBABE**: Hey, guys. Guess wat????  
**BIGREDHEAD:** WHAT?? HOW MANY GPs?  
**MASSIEKUR**: YEAH! WATS UP, K?  
**SEXYSPORTSBABE**: WELL..IM RICH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
**CLAIREBEAR**: 4 REAL? HOW?!?  
**HOLAAGIRL**: YEAH. HOW?  
**SEXYSPORTSBABE**: MY DAD ND MOM JUST TOLD ME DAT HIS PAINTING GOT...  
**MASSIEKUR**?????  
**SEXYSPORTSBABE**: 953,000,000!!!!!  
**BIGREDHEAD**: WHOAA, K. THATS A LOT. U MUST BE SO HAPPY!!!  
**HOLAAGIRL**: HECK YA, SHE MUST BE:D  
**SEXYSPORTSBABE**: YUPP. I SURE AM. NOW WE ARE ALL RICH!  
**CLAIREBEAR:** AHEM. HULLO?!? ME.  
**SEXYSPORTSBABE**: OOPS. SORRY CLAIRE:)  
**CLAIREBEAR**: ITS OK. WELL, I GTG TO ZZZZ, GUYZ. ITS ALREADY 9. MY MOM IS NAGGING ME. CANT TAKE IT NO MORE. LOL. SEE U GUYZ 2MORROW.  
**CLAIREBEAR HAS SIGNED OFF AT 9:22 PM  
HOLAAGIRL**: I DONT HAVE TO GO 2 BED. BUT SINCE U GUYS ARE LEAVING...SEE YOU GIRLIES 2MORROW, THEN. BYE:)  
**MASSIEKUR**: HOLD ON. K..IM SOOOOOOOOOOOO HAPPY 4 U!!! YAY. ALL WE HAVE TO DO IS GET CLAIRE RICH. BUT HOW??  
**BIGREDHEAD**: LOL. THAT'LL NEVA HAPPEN. LETS JUST LEAVE CLAIRE WITH MASSIE'S HAND-ME-DOWNS, HMM?  
**SEXYSPORTSBABE**: YEAH. THE ONLY WAY CLAIRE CAN GET RICH IS OF SHE WINS THE LOTTERY OR SOMETHING. RIGHT,PC?  
**MASSIEKUR**: ...OF COURSE...WELL. I GTG TO SLEEP. SO SEE YOU PLLZ 2MORROW. BYEE.  
**MASSIEKUR SIGNED OFF AT 9:27 PM**  
**HOLAAGIRL**: YUPP, SAME HERE. BYE GIRLS:)  
**BIGREDHEAD**: BYE, LEESH. BYE, KRIS. TTYL.  
**SEXYSPORTSBABE**: KAY. TTFN, GIRLIES:)  
**SEXYSPORTSBABE SIGNED OFF AT 9:28 PM  
BIGREDHEAD SIGNED OFF AT 9:28 PM  
HOLAAGIRL SIGNED OFF AT 9:29 PM**

Kristen logged off and turned off the computer she went on her Marshalls bed and put her hands behind her head.  
She signed in great happpiness.  
Finally she had the money to impress the boy she has been liking ever since she layed eyes on him.  
Finally, she could dress to impress that boy.  
Hint: His name starts with a **D.**

Can you guess it??

**AN: Love it? Like? R&R!!! **

---------------Aly(: 


	6. HA! Derrick Is Single!

BOCD  
The Tree  
Wednesday, November 4th  
7:39 AM

Massie, Alicia, Dylan, Kristen and Claire went to their tree. They sat down on their purses. Then, they saw Derrick stomping toward the wall, where Cam, Chris and Kemp were following him. He banged his hand on the brick wall.

"What the matter, dude?" Cam asked. The PC could hear their convo.

"Olivia broke up with me" Derrick said angrily. The PC snickered. Kristen did too, but her eyes lit up.

"Oh...for who?" Kemp asked.

"I don't know" Derrick snapped. "For some new guy. I think...Jake Smith?"

"Damn. That sucks, huh" Chris said sympathetically.

"I think I know it does, Chris" Derrick hissed. He folded his arm across his built chest and walked away.

The PC girls giggled.

"Jake Smith?" Dylan asked. "Oh! He is a TOTAL hawtie. He was flirting with me in science and math class yesterday. I doubt him and Olivia are together"

"Seriously. Look right now. 4 o' clock" Massie said, giggling. The PC turned their heads to see a desperate Olivia trying to ask Jake out. But he kept on saying no. The PC bursted out laughing.

"Yay! Now, he is SO mine" Dylan cheered.

"Go for it" Massie suggested. The PC nodded their heads. Dylan got up, re-applied her lip gloss, smoothed out her shiny hair and sauntered towards him. While Dylan was doing her magic, the PC faced each other.

"Wow, that Jake Smith is a hawtie" Alicia said.

"Ah-greed" Massie said.

"Hey, Claire. What's wrong? You've been kinda quiet" Alicia asked. Claire shrugged her shoulders. Alicia looked at Massie for answers but Massie simply lied by shrugging her shoulders, too. Then Dylan came stomping back. The fiery red-head sat down and angrily folded her arms across her B34 chest.

"What happened?" Claire asked quietly.

"He said no. And you know why, Kuh-laire?" Dylan said. Her intense green eyes were glaring at Claire sky-blue eyes.

"What?" Claire asked nervously.

"Because of_ you. _He said to me that he wants to go out with you. Gawd! He's never even met you before!" Dylan lost her temper.

"Well, I'm sorry Dylan. But it's nawt my fault that a boy I never met likes me. So, calm down! Besides, I'm gonna say no" Claire snapped.

"Why?" Dylan squinted her eyes.

"Because I'm a good friend" Claire's answer was sincere and Dylan's expression softened up. Dylan got up.

"SHE SAID **NO!!!!!!!**" Dylan screamed toward where Jake was. She saw Jake slump and Dylan smirked at him. When she sat down, the PC was rolling on the grass, laughing their heads off. Even, Claire. When they were done wiping off their tears, Dylan bear-hugged Claire. Claire smiled for the first time in 4 days. That made Massie smile to herself.

"Alright, PC" Massie ordered. She checked her girly Tiffany white-gold watch. "It's 7:54. Which means we only have 6 minutes to rate. Come on!" The PC did as they were told. The tugged on their shirts, swiped the grass of their purses and re-applied their gloss.

"Me first!" Dylan sanged.

"Okay" Massie said. "Dylan is debuting a gorgeous green Lucky halter, a black beret sitting atop her glossy red hair, dark wash Joie skinny jeans, silver Tiffany bangles and black leather Gucci pumps. Congrats, Dyl. You are a 9.5" Massie said. Dylan smiled with pride while the PC clapped.

"Alright. Now, Alicia" Alicia stepped in the middle of the circle and posed. "Alicia is rocking the Ralph Lauren-meets-OCD as usual. She is wearing super dar wash Ralph Lauren skinny jeans, a maroon 1/2 sleeved sweater with an ah-dorable, white Ralph blazer. Good, Alicia. Re-apply that lip gloss and you are a 9.6" Alicia curtsied and then Massie went into the circle.

"I am wearing a white and gold, goddess-inspired, halter mini dress. With my medium wash Sass & Bide skinny jeans and gold lace up sandals" Massie said. The outfit was rather plain. It wasn't very Massie-like today.

"A 9.6" Alicia said.

"Ah-greed" The PC clapped their hands. Then Claire went into the circle. She twirled then put her french-manicured hand on her hip and stuck it out.

"Claire, is wearing a pink zipper-up mini sweater. It stops just below her new A-Cups and she is wearing a white Tina Turk cami with a lacy finish. She has a leather brown belt, dark wash Sevens jeans and suede brown flats" Massie said. "You are a-"

"9.7" Alicia finished.

"Agreed" the PC said. Massie didn't say anything, nor clap. _Kuh-laire was higher than her._ Then Kristen stepped in the circle.

"Kristen is debuting the new dark wash Lucky skinny jeans, a purple L.A.M.B halter with gold accents, gold rings and bangles from Splendid, a skinny gold headband with her dirty blond, now wavy and full. Also, gold Fendi flats. Very sexy, Kris" Alicia announced. Massie fumed even more, Alicia was announcing the outfits. Massie was always supposed to do that. "Congratulations, Kristen. You are a 9.8" The PC clapped loudly. Again, except for Massie.

"Thanks, we got our money last night, I went shopping for about an hour" Kristen said happily. The PC hugged her, Massie did too, but half-heartedly.

"Come on" Massie growled when the bell rang. The PC linked arms. Left to right: Dylan, Massie, Kristen, Claire and Alicia. Massie couldn't believe she wasn't in the middle. But poor Alicia was on the side.

"Anyway, poor Derrick is single. HA!" Massie declared happily. The PC chatted about boys, except for Kristen.

_Derrick won't be single for long..._

****

AN: R&R!! PLEASE!!! HOPE YOU LOVE IT! OR LIKE! WHATEVER IS GOOD FOR YA!!

**--------------Aly(:**


	7. Deadly Confrontation

BOCD  
Gym Class  
Wednesday, November 4th  
1:25 PM

Claire put on her black Puma booty shorts and a white racerback tank. She tied her black and white Reeboks (which were in her gym locker) and put her glossy blonde hair in a high pony. She went into the bathroom area and faced the mirror that was next to Kristen. She was wearing black Nike booty shorts, too. But her's had lime-green and white stripes down the side. She had on a tight Lucky plain, white tee. When she stretched her arms up, you could see her newly tanned, flat belly. Claire reapplied her lip gloss and so did Kristen. Kristen put her dirty blonde hair in a perfect hump.

"Kay. Let's go," Kristen linked her skinny arm with Claire's and off they went out of the locker room. When they opened the heavy wooden dorr, they met with a crisp, fresh air. Claire inhaled deeply. Mr. Carson, thier gym teacher, blew his whistle lously. Very loudly.

"Alright, kids. I want you to run 3 laps. When you are done report back to you spot on the concrete. Stretch witha buddy till' the bell rings for you to change. Understood?" Mr. Carson's voice boomed.

"Yeees, Coach Carson" the kids replied.

"Alright. Let move! Go! Go! Go! Hustle!" The coach yelled. His egg-shaped face was constantly red. All the 8th grader got up lazily and started to jog, some others ran. Claire and Kristen jogged, side by side. Then, Derrick, out of nowhere, stopped by Kristen. Then Cam, out of nowhere, stopped by Claire.

"Hey, Claire" Cam soft voice said. Claire deeply inhaled his Drakkar Nior. When Claire ignored him, Cam mutter a "hey" to Kristen.

"Hey, Cam. Hey Derrick" Kristen flashed a smile to Derrick. Derrick smiled back, which made Kristen's heart almost tear out of her chest.

"U-um. So I d-di-didn't know you had gym this period," Kristen stuttered. Kristen wanted to kick herself. _BE COOOL!_

"You didnt? Um, it's November, Kris" Derrick playfully punched Kristen in her arm. Kristen blushed.

"Oh...yeah" Kristen giggled, trying to be cute. Derrick laughed. _Yay!_

"So...um. Claire, how are you doing?" Cam put his hand through his wavy hair.

"Fine" Claire shrugged. Then, Claire turned to Kristen. "Come on, let's catch up. Coach Carson are gonna yell at us. We're dead last" Claire said. Kristen looked around. They were dead last. Just them 4. The closest kid to them was Johnny King, an over-weight kid. Claire and Kristen giggled.

"Alright. Bye, guys" Claire and Kristen sped up. Derrick smiled and waved, Cam smiled and waved at Claire. But she only gave a small wave.

_What's wrong with me? _Cam thought.

R&R! Hope you like. Oh, and I'm soo sorry I haven't updated recently. Lawlz. Just R


	8. Jealousy

Block Estate  
Massie's Bedroom  
Wednesday, November 4th  
3:58 PM

Massie slid on ruby red Juicy Couture sweats and put her hair in a side braid. The door opened and Alicia, Dylan and Kristen came in.

"Where's Claire?" Massie said, noticing that she was saying Claire's name normally. Alicia and Dylan shrugged.

"Didn't I say to all of you to come over to my room after school?" Massie continued. "So where is Kuh-laire?" Silence was the only answer she got.

"Ugh! Forget about Kuh-laire. Jeez," Dylan exclaimed.

"What's wrong with you?" Alicia asked.

"Oh, nothing. It's just Claire," Dylan hissed.

"Don't take it out on me, then!" Alicia snapped. Dylan mutter a "sorry" and sat on the floor. Massie, Alicia and Kristen sat by Dylan, in a circle.

"What's really wrong, Dyl?" Kristen asked.

"I told you," Dylan started. "It's Claire. Well, even though she said no to Jake, she is getting me mad. I mean, it's obvious Cam likes her. And Jake likes her. And today in Science, Kemp passed a note to Chris that said "Claire got so hot over the summer". Chris wrote back "Hell yeah!" Dylan pouted.

"But Chris always agrees what Kemp says. Not a surprise there, Dyl" Alicia said.

"I know but 2 guys like Kuh-laire, and 2 guys thinks _she_ is 'hawt'," Dylan put air-quotes around "hawt".

"Seriously? Kuh-laire?" Massie said, boiling with jealousy. Dylan nodded.

"If one more guy likes, or says Claire is "hawt", she is OUT. For good" Massie said as she was getting bottles of water. She gave one to each girl. "Deal?" Massie said, while twsiting the cap open.

"Deal!" The PC replied. They clinked thier plastic bottle against eachother and drank like there was no tomorrow.

**  
R&R!!**

----------------Aly: 


	9. Upcoming Date With Josh

Guest House  
Claire's Room  
Wednesday, November 4th  
4:28 PM

Claire jumped on her bed. Sobbing. How was it HER fault that these boys liked her and that she, out of the whole PC, was _hawt._ And they said if one more boy likes her she is OUT. For good. And the PC, except for Massie, still doesn't know Josh likes me. So if they find out that he likes me...I am DEAD D-E-A-D. Over.

Claire just couldn't believe Massie would do that. Then again, it is Massie. The cold-hearted, mean, bitchy, gorgeous alpha of BOCD. She would just have to turn Josh away. And go back to Cam. But, really, she wanted Josh. Not Cam. Alicia could have that psycho-eye colored heart-breaker. All Claire wanted was...Josh.

_Ding!_

Claire turned to see her white Mac that Massie gave her. It said 'NEW IM. OPEN?' Claire sat on her chair and clicked 'Yes'

**JHOTZ: HEY CLAIRE  
CLAIREBEAR: HEY  
JHOTZ: IS ANYTHING WRONG?  
CLAIREBEAR: ? DO U KNOW  
JHOTZ: YOUR FONT HAD SADNESS WRITEEN ALL OVER IT  
CLAIREBEAR: LOL  
JHOTZ: THERE...THAT'S BETTER:)  
CLAIREBEAR: THNX  
JHOTZ: SO WHATS UP?  
CLAIREBEAR: NUTHIN...JUST CAM...  
JHOTZ: OH...  
CLAIREBEAR: AND U...**

Claire couldn't believe she just typed that. God! Can she BE any more stupid?

**JHOTZ: OH...:)  
JHOTZ: SO WHAT WERE U SAYIN BOUT ME AND... CAM?  
CLAIREBEAR: NOT SO SURE.  
JHOTZ: BOUT WHAT...TO DATE?  
CLAIREBEAR: I GUESS...I MEAN CAM IS A GOOD GUY...**

Josh's heart fell 3820 stories.

**CLAIREBEAR: BUT...I WANNA BE WITH YOU**

Josh's heart went 4000 stories up.

**JHOTZ: REALLY? WELL Y DONT U??  
CLAIREBEAR: ALICIA:P  
JHOTZ: UGH. OF COURSE. BUT WE CAN ALWAYS _SNEAK _AROUND...  
CLAIREBEAR: I KNOW, BUT ALICIA HAS HER WAY OF KNOWING EVERYTHING. IF SHE DOES...I'D BE...  
JHOTZ: DEAD?  
CLAIREBEAR: WORSE.  
JHOTZ: WOW:(  
CLAIREBEAR: YEAH. U KNOW HOW ALICIA IS...  
JHOTZ: I SURE DO...SO WHAT CAN WE DO, C?  
CLAIREBEAR: HAVE A PRIVATE SPOT? GAME?  
JHOTZ: SO IN GAME. BUT WHERE?**

Claire thought long and hard. Then she heard a _Ding!_

**MASSIEKUR: HEY CLAIRE  
CLAIREBEAR: HI  
MASSIEKUR: ME AND THE GIRLS ARE GOING TO THE WESTCHESTER...WANNA COME WITH?  
CLAIREBEAR: NO, IT'S OK  
MASSIEKUR: ??**

Claire sighed.

**CLAIREBEAR: HW. MOM IS BITCHIN. LOL  
MASSIEKUR: LOL. MY THOUGHTS R WITH U. BYE  
MASSIEKUR LOGGED OFF AT 4:47 PM**

_Yeah, Right!! _Claire scoffed and clicked on back to their convo. It dinged as she opened it.

**JHOTZ: WHAT ABOUT THAT SPACE BETWEEN TRINA'S THRFT SHOP AND SLICE OF HEAVEN?**

Claire thought about it. It wasn't big. Nor small. She liked it. It also had a little shed for them to hide. Just in case.

**CLAIREBEAR: PERFECT:)  
JHOTZ: AND IT ALSO HAS A LITTLE SHED FOR US TO GO IN  
CLAIREBEAR: I KNOW I WAS THINKING BOUT THAT 2;)  
JHOTZ: LOL. HOW BOUT I TAKE U TO FRIENDLY'S. ALLLL THE WAY DOWN BY 1ST STREET. I DOUBT ANY OF UR FRIENDS WILL BE IN A 3-MILE RADIUS AROUND THERE.  
CLAIREBEAR: I DONT THINK "FRIENDS" IS THE APPROPRIATE TERM. LOL. AND YES, FRIENDLY'S. ? TIME  
JHOTZ: ILL PICK U UP AT 8. SOUD GOOD?  
CLAIREBEAR: GREAT. C YA L8ER:)  
JHOTZ: BYE, CLAIRE:)  
JHOTZ LOGGED OFF AT 4:53 PM  
CLAIRBEAR LOGGED OFF AT 4:53 PM**

Claire shut down the computer, grabbed her phone and dialed Massie's number.

"Mass?" Claire said after 4 1/2 rings.

"What?" Massie barked.

"Listen, are you far from Alicia?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Josh asked me out on a date. PLEEEEEEEEEEEEASE DON'T TELL," Claire begged.

"I won't," Massie's voice sounded phony. "What do I get out of it?"

"I'll clean your room for 2 weeks"

"Make it a month and you got yourself a deal" Claire could imagine a evil little smirk on Massie's flawless face.

"Fine," Claire grumbled.

"So what else did you call me for?" Massie asked.

"I...kinda...wondered...i-if I could-"

"Spit it out!" Massie snapped.

"IfIcouldborrowyourclothesforourdate!" Claire fast-talked.

"What?"

"Borrow...your...clothes" Claire finally said.

"Sure," Massie sounded irritated. She hung up without saying bye. Claire closed her phone and started to walk to The Block Estate. She got to Massie's eenormous bedroom and opened the large walk-in closet. Then, Claire began her mission.

**Hope you LIKE!! The Prep for The Date & POSSIBLE The Real DATE in the Next Chapter. R&R!!**

**--Aly:**


	10. The Perfect Date

Block Estate  
Massie's Room  
Wednesday, November 4th  
4:50 PM

Claire riffled through Massie's gorgeous and expensive clothes. After 19 minutes, she picked out a really cute gray DKNY 1/2 sleeved tee and a mini, black Ella Moss vest over it. She grabbed a skinny black Chloe studded belt. She snatched dark-wash True Relgion skinny jeans and picked out cute, black Vera Wang pumps. She put everything on. She grabbed Massie's HUGE makeup kit, went into her bathroom and opened it. Every eyeliner, eyeshadow, mascara, blush and lipgloss in every color was in there. She grabbed a little brush and dipped it in a metallic silver color. She sweeped it across her eyes. After that she put coal-black eyeliner on, light pink blush, mascara and nude-pink, shimmery gloss. She looked at herself in the mirror. She looked...really...hot. She then opened the wooden cabinet and took out Massie's deep purple striaghtener. After 34 minutes her blonde hair was now shiny, non-frizzy and gorgoues. She walked to Massie's full-lengthed mirror.

"_Wow"_ Claire gasped. Claire looked g-o-r-g-e-o-u-s. Beautiful. She looked at the time, it was 6:31. Almost two hours, already? The date starts in an hour and a half. She put everything back where it was which took some time and went back to the Guesthouse.

"Well, well, well," Judi Lyons, Claire's now-thin mom, said. Her mom put her manicured hand on her thin waist. "Where are you going, Miss Lyons?" her mom giggled. Ever since she lost 28 pounds, she had a laid-back attitude and almost let her kids get away with anything. Same thing with her dad.

"On a date with Josh Hotz. He'll pick me up at 8. Is that okay?" Claire asked.

"Of course. Be back before 10:30" Her mom flipped her newly-highlighted, glossy hair. She slid on 350 Dior sunglasses (that Kendra bought for her) and walked out of the house. Claire rolled her eyes and went upstairs, to her room. She sat on her bed and instantly became tired. She looked at the clock. 6:54. She had plenty of time. She'l just take...a...little...nap...

Claire woke up. She checked the time. 7:58?? She walked to her mirror. He makeup, outfit and hair was fine. She went to the bathroom across the hall and swooshed some Listerine mouthwash for 18 seconds. She grabbed her knock-off Prada purse and went downstairs. As soon as she put foot on the 1st floor she saw the Hotz's black limo outside. It beeped twice. She speed-walked to her dad and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Bye, dad" Claire said breathlessly. "Where's ma?"

"Shopping with Kendra. I'll tell her you went out. Bye, sweetie" Her dad game her a fatherly smile and waved good-bye to her and Claire walked to the door. Claire blew a kiss to her dad and walked out the door. As she walked to the shiny limo, she heard the locks open. Josh opened the door and she slid in.

"Hey, Claire," Josh grinned. He kissed her softly on the cheek.

"Hey" Claire said softly. She blushed.

"Where to, Mr. Hotz?" a deep voice boomed from the white intercom box.

"Friendly's" Josh said as he pressed the button. He took his finger off and smiled at Claire. She practically melted. Josh finally noticed Claire's sexy outfit and her beautiful face and hair. His jaw almost snapped off.

"What?" Claire giggled. While tugging on a blonde strand.

"You look really pretty," Josh's chocolate-brown eyes were staring into Claire's icy-blue eyes.

"You do, too" Claire said. Josh laughed. After 47 minutes of talking about their hobbies, favorite TV shows, foods and dislikes they arrived. Josh took Claire's smooth hand and led her out of limo. Claire straightened Massie's top and interwoved her hands with Josh's. They walked into the store. Claire and Josh shared one Large Vanilla milkshake. The laughed and talked and had fun. After Josh came back from throwing away the tall cup he sat down and grabbed Claire's hand.

"This was really fun, Claire" Josh said. "I hope with could do this again?"

"Yeah. Definitley," Claire nodded. They both stood up, still holding hands. They walked to the limo. After 29 minutes of talking and giggling they stopped. They stared into eachother's eyes. Josh began lean in and close his eyes. Claire did the same. They finally made contact. The lip-kissed for 6 seconds straight.

"Wow," Josh said when they came back up. Claire bit her bottom lip sexily and nodded. Josh was turned on by her. They leaned in again and started to lip kiss. Then they started to makeout. Claire felt Josh's tongue. It felt cool, gross and awesome at the same time. Especially good. After a long-time of making out they stopped and went back up for air. They both smiled at eachother. They had a 2-second awkardness then began talking and laughing again. Later on, the limo stopped. Again, Josh led Claire out and he walked her to the Guesthouse. Claire opened her purse and took out her phone. It was 10:22. Cool, 8 minutes before curfew. She closed it and dropped in her purse.

"Well, it was really fun," Josh stuffed his hands in his Diesel jeans. He looked ah-dorable in them.

"Yeah, it was" Claire smiled. Josh pushed back a strand off of Claire's pretty face. With his soft hand still of her chin, he leaned in and lip-kissed her. His lips were soft and sweet. Claire put her arms around Josh and their little lip-kiss became into a full-on makeout session. Then Claire pulled away.

"Well, I better go" Claire grinned.

"Will we date again?" Josh hoped. Claire nodded and kissed him on the cheek. He blushed. Claire opened the door, mouthed "bye" and gently closed the door. Josh was still blushing. He sighed happily and walked to his limo, satisfied.

**R&R!!**

--Aly:


	11. Friendship

Block Estate  
Claire's Room  
Friday, November 6th  
6:34 PM

Claire was sitting on her chair, reading her message from Layne on myspace. Something about another petition thing. She pressed "delete" and then, she signed out. She heard a _Ding!_ and it was an IM...from..._Massie?_

**MASSIEKUR: HEY CLAIRE. WATS UP?  
CLAIREBEAR: NM. U?  
MASSIEKUR: OH, ME AND ALICIA WERE JUST DECIDING TO HAVE A PARTY. TOMORROW. WE KNOW IT'S SUPER SHORT NOTICE BUT ALICIA IS E-MAILING EVERYONE AT SCHOOL RIGHT NOW. I JUST TOLD D & K. OF COURSE YOU WANT TO GO RIGHT?  
CLAIREBEAR: OF COURSE! I WOULDN'T MISS IT FOR ANYTHING.  
MASSIEKUR: GOOD. AND ABOUT THE YOU AND JOSH THING...HOW'D IT GO?  
CLAIREBEAR: FUN. HE WANTS 2 SEE ME AGAIN, THO  
MASSIEKUR: U SAID NO, RIGHT?  
CLAIREBEAR: NOO...I SAID YES...  
MASSIEKUR: WHAT?! CLAIRE YOU KNOW THAT ALICIA WILL STRANGLE U IF SHE FINDS OUT!  
CLAIREBEAR: I KNOW. WE'RE SNEAKING...U PINKY-PROMISE U WONT TELL?  
MASSIEKUR: PINKY-PROMISE!  
CLAIREBEAR: LISTEN, ON WEDNESDAY WHEN I WAS GOING TO YOUR ROOM...**

Massie froze. _Oh no!_

**CLAIREBEAR: I HEARD YOU GUYS SAY THAT IF ONE MORE BOY LIKES ME...IM OUT. AND U SAID THAT! WHY?  
MASSIEKUR: LOOK, CLAIRE...I JUST GOT A LITTLE CARRIED AWAY...  
CLAIREBEAR: A LITTLE?!  
MASSIEKUR: OK. OK, A LOT. LOL  
CLAIREBEAR: LOL. SO...I WONT BE OUT? FRIENDS?  
MASSIEKUR: YOU WONT BE OUT. PROMISE. AND YES, BEST FRIENDS:)  
CLAIREBEAR: YAY! OKAY, SO...ABOUT THE PARTY..CAN I BORROW YOUR CLOTHES AGAIN?  
MASSIEKUR: U DIDNT MESS UP THE CLOTHES FOR THE DATE, SO YEAH:)  
CLAIREBEAR: UR AWESOME!  
MASSIEKUR: I KNOW  
CLAIREBEAR: LOL. MKAY, WELL I BETTER GO.  
MASSIEKUR: OK. I'LL DECIDE AN OUTFIT FOR ME & U. BYE CLAIRE. ILY.  
CLAIREBEAR: THANKS MASS. ILY:)  
MASSIEKUR SIGNED OFF AT 6:40 PM**

Claire sighed a breath of relief. She had her BFF back and she was with Josh. Well, technically. Life is perfect.

**CLAIREBEAR SIGNED OFF AT 6:41 PM**

**R&R!!**

**--Aly:**


	12. Beginning Of The Party

Block Estate  
Massie's Room  
Saturday, November 7th  
6:22 PM

"Okay, ladies" Massie announced. "Are you ready to get glammed up for the ultimate party?"

"Yes!"

"Okay! Let's get ready!" Massie shouted. The PC cheered and they started to get ready. Massie took a shower. The other girls already took a shower in their homes. After shampoo-ing and conditioning with her Bumble & Bumble products she dried of with her purple bath robe.

"Alicia!" Massie called.

"Yeah?" Alicia was holding an eyelash curler.

"Can you get my clothes off of my mannequin?"

"Yeah, sure thing" Alicia dropped the eyelash curler, snatched the outfit off and handed it to Massie.

"Thanks, Leesh" Massie smiled. Alicia nodded and went back to work. Massie put the clothes on the marble counter. She used her hand to swipe the mist off the mirror.

"There, that's better" Massie said to herself. She put on her pink A34 push-up bra, then her white thong. She slipped on her dark wash denim Juicy mini tube-dress. She put on pitch-black Ella Moss leggings and put on black Fendi pumps. She blow dries her hair. Put Bumble & Bumble hair gloss serum in her hair. She straightened her hair. When she was done, she looked really pretty. And she even hadn't put on makeup yet! She took her time putting her makeup on. When she was done, she looked...drop-dead gorgeuous! She opened the door and switched the light off and the same time. Kristen and Dylan were done. Claire was applying pink lipgloss to her bottom lip and Alicia hoisting up her halter to not show her cleavage.

"Okay," Massie clapped her manicured hands. "Rating time, girls!"

"Me, first!" Alicia exclaimed.

"Alright," Massie grinned. Alicia went in the middle of thier circle and spun like a America's Next Top Model would. "Alicia is looking stunning in a hot, red Lucky mini dress. With Ralph Lauren super-dark wash skinny jeans, white Gucci flats and a nice white L.A.M.B cardigan to top it off. Fab! Congratulations, you are a 9.7!" Alicia squealed and air-clapped. Claire went into the circle next.

"Claire is looking oh, so chic in a Joie off-the-shoulder hot pink top and heather gray Juicy knee-length leggings. She rawks the black Uggs and Tiffany charm braclet. Congrats, you're a 9.3!" Claire smiled and Kristen went in.

"Kristen is wearing a colorful baby doll top with a leather belt around her waist and denim bermudas. She is wearing multi-colored LV flats with the matching purse. You're a 9.6" Kristen giggled and Dylan went in.

"Dylan is debuting a green Kimono mini dress with her hair up in chopsticks. Her new legs are looking fab in dark wash True Religion jeans and her new Steven Madden boots look great. You are a 9.4!" Dylan clapped and then Massie went in. She described her awesome outfit to the PC.

"9.7!" Alicia said.

"PC?" Massie asked.

"Ah-greed," The girls said in unison.

"Good," Massie, satisfacted, smiled. She checked the time...8:03.

"The party is at 8. So, we better start to see if the party is g-" A blast of Brittney's "Gimme More" answered her question.

"Good," Massie put her hands on her hips. Alicia and Dylan slid their arms through. Kristen with Alicia and Claire with Dylan.

"Let's go," The girls strutted down the stairs and checked the party. They went outside. Only 3 minutes into the party and half the school was already there. All of the LBRs were there and...the...boys. Cam, Derrick, Kemp and Chris were drinking punch. When the boys saw the PC strutting their stuff they practically spat out their punch.

"Wow," Cam said. He was staring at Claire. Her beautiful, gorgeous face. The rest of the PC looked like foots compared to her.

"Yeah" Kemp drooled.

"Look at her..." Derrick said.

"Massie? You like her, again?" Chris asked.

"No...look at..._Kristen_"

**R&R**

**--Aly:**


	13. New Love

Block Estate  
Outside  
Saturday, November 7th  
6:30 PM

As soon as Kristen walked in, she felt Derrick's warm brown eyes on her. Kristen, be some gut feeling, looked slightly to the right. There he was. Looking _hawt_in his dark wash Diesel jeans. He gave her a shy smile and waved to her. Kristen smiled and waved back. Derrick's little smile turned into an ear-to-ear grin. Kristen grabbed Claire's hand, who grabbed Massie's who grabbed Dylan's, who grabbed Alicia's and Kristen led them to Derrick, Cam, Kemp and Chris. Josh wasn't obviously there.

"Hey," Derrick smiled. Her eyes were glued to Kristen.

"Hey, Derrick," Kristen gave a toothy grin. Derrick giggled softly. Then, Massie gave Kristen a slight push and went in front of her.

"Hey, D" Massie batted her curled eyelashes.

"Hey," Derrick said flatly. He pushed past behind her and put a hand on Kristen's upper back. He led her to the punch table. Massie's heart flew down 5 feet. Her mouth went wide open when she saw Kristen and Derrick giggle and talk but the punch bowl. She tightened her fists. Then let go, she turned back to the boys and the PC.

"Where's Josh?" Alicia asked. Cam shrugged and Alicia pouted. Dylan sympathetically rubbed her shoulders.

"Hey, Claire" Cam gave a smile to Claire. Claire smiled back. Massie took it that Claire is going to choose Cam.

"So, Claire..." Cam took 3 steps foward and was directly in front of her.

"Yeah?" Claire gave a little smile. Cam grabbed her hands.

"You wanna get back together?" He said softly. Claire breathed in deeply. His Drakker Nior smelled wonderful. Josh's spicy Ralph Lauren smell was nothing compared to Cam. Then, Claire kissed Cam on the lips. Passionatley. Everyone, not just the boys and the PC, but the whole school looked at them. Some girls groaned angrily, knowing now that he is taken by Claire Lyons. They put in a little tounge and went back for air after kissing for 10 seconds straight.

"I take that as a yes," Cam smiled and he hugged Claire. Everyone cheered -except some girls- and clapped. Everyone was finally happy to see BOCD's cutest couple back together. Except, Josh Hotz, who saw everything across the room. Josh walked to Claire and Cam, the new and happy couple.

"What are you doing Claire?" Josh's eyes welled up with heart-broken tears. Alicia perked up and stomped to Claire.

"What does he mean, Kuh-laire?" Alicia hissed. She put her hands on her waist.

"Nothing."

"I think it means something. Spit it out," Alicia squinted her cold, brown eyes. Prompting Claire to spill the beans.

"Uh, J-" Claire got cut off by Josh. Josh went in front of her and began to speak to Alicia.

"Look, Alicia. I don't like you anymore. I like Claire. I asked Claire out. And so did Cam. That's why me and Cam aren't friends right now. Claire was being a good friend and chose Cam, not me. So, you shouldn't be mad at Claire. All she did was being a good friend to you," Josh said directly to Alicia. Some of the crowd gasped. Alicia pushed Josh out of the way and gave Claire a big bear hug.

"Thanks, Claire" Alicia smiled, but Claire could see true sadness in her chocolate eyes. Massie whispered something in Alicia's ear. Alicia muttered a "yes" and Massie took out her cell phone.

"Isaac?... Yeah...Alicia needs a ride...You mind coming and taking her to her estate?...No problem?...Great...Thanks Isaac," Massie pressed "END" on her phone.

"It's all set, Leesh" Massie rubbed her back. Alicia hugged her. They heard a beep and Alicia hugged the PC, especially Claire. She waved to them, grabbed her cardigan off a chair and went to the car. The PC turned to the boys. The boys sat on the couch, Claire sat on Cam's lap and started to kiss while Kristen sat next to Derrick. They held hands and started to talk to eachother. Kemp and Chris crowded Massie with pervy questions.

_ugh...This is gonna be a long night...  
_

**R&R!!**

--Aly:


	14. Massie, Fusturated

Block Estate  
Outside  
Saturday, November 7th  
8:21 PM

"Wanna dance?" Cam asked Claire, as they pulled out from their kiss. Claire nodded. Then a slow, love song came on. Claire nodded and Cam grabbed both of her hands. Claire wasn't nervous, but by Cam's slighty sweaty hands, Claire could tell he was. Claire put her hands gently on Cam's shoulders and clapsed her hands together. Cam put his arm gently around Claire's small waist. They danced together, slowly and on beat.

"You look so beautiful tonight, Claire"

"Thanks, Cam...you're so sweet," The two lovers looked into eachother's eyes. Their bodies got close and Claire rested her head on his upper chest. Cam kissed her soft, tender head. When, the song was almost finished Claire raised her head. Both pull into a full-on makeout right in the middle of the dance floor. Everyone watching, when the song was officially over they pull out and everyone cheered for the newest and happiest couple. Everyone except for a certain someone.

Cam and Claire went to the closet, doing God knows what. Dempsey asks Massie to dance. But Massie's eyes are still on the closet they went in. After Dempsey waited for Massie's answer for 7 minutes he left. Massie still had no idea he was there. After 17 minutes, Claire and Cam went out. Holding hands. They went to a table and started to talk and laugh. Massie rolled her eyes and rested on the chair. But then...something caught her attention...

She saw Derrick walk to Kristen...

"Would you like to dance?" Derrick asked. Massie squinted her eyes. _NO WAY!_

"Yes," Kristen grabbed his hand and then went in front of him and danced. They were grinding. Massie fumed. Massie was boiling. She turned to Cam and Claire, they were making out. Massie growled. This was HER party. SHE was supposed to get all the lip-action and the boys. Not Kristen and Kuh-laire! Massie looks at Claire, smiling from ear-to-ear. And at Kirsten who was happily grinding with Derrick. Still. Massie had to choose: Derrick or Cam?

Definitley...

Cam.

**R&R**

--Aly:


	15. Uh Oh

BOCD  
The Tree  
Monday, November 9th  
7:45 PM

The boys, Derrick, Josh, Cam, Kemp and Chris all walked to the PC. Cam sat next to Claire, Derrick with Kristen, Kemp and Chris drolling by Dylan and Josh was by Claire. Glaring at Cam every couple of seconds.

"So..." Derrick said. His arm around Kristen.

"Yupp," Kristen sighed.

"Cam," Massie said. "I need to talk to you".

"About wh-?!" Cam didn't finished when Massie grabbed him and they walked to the main locker bay.

"So," Cam put his hands in his front pockets. "What did you want to talk about?"

"It's about Claire..."

"Yeah?"

"Look, she told me...she really likes Josh and that she's only using you to make...Josh jealous," Massie fake-pouted.

"I'm really sorry, Cam"

"Are you sure, Massie?" Cam said. "Cause at the party, me and Claire couldn't be any happier together."

"Just for show," Massie shrugged her shoulders. "You need a real girl that can show you real happiness...like..."

"Who?" Cam asked. "I like Claire...I love h-"

Massie put her hand on Cam's shoulder. "Me."

**MEANWHILE...**

"Hey, guys...I'm gonna go check on them. It's been pretty long." Claire said.

"Kay, I'll save you a seat in Geometry class," Alicia smiled. Claire nodded and ran to the locker bay.

Cam's voice echoed through the empty hallway. She stopped just before the corner so they wouldn't see her. "Who?...I like Claire!" Claire heard. Claire's heart fluttered. Then she heard, "I love h-". It stopped and she heard a familier voice. It said..."Me."

Claire peeked over the corner and saw Massie leaning in on Cam's lips. Claire's eyes opened wide and huge. She stood there, frozen. Seeing what Cam would do...

**R&R!!**

**--Aly:**


	16. Alone

BOCD  
Main Locker Bay  
Monday, November 9th  
7:50 AM

Claire peeked over the corner and saw Massie leaning in on Cam's lips. Claire's eyes opened wide and huge. She stood there, frozen. Seeing what Cam would do...

Massie leaned in. Expecting Cam's full, desirable lips, she got his ear. Cam backed away from Massie. Claire's heart filled with love. But at the same time hatred, because of Massie! Psh, Massie trying to steal her boy!

"Massie," Cam said coldly. "Why did you do that?"

Massie looked scared. She looked human. Then, Claire pounced. She ran to Massie.

"What the FUCK?!" Claire screamed. "I thought you were my friend!"

"Whatever I want, I get. Got that, Kuh-laire?" Massie hissed.

"No. You want Cam. Cam doesn't want you. So, correction: YOU DON'T GET EVERYTHING YOU WANT!" Claire fired back.

"Well, I know one thing. I want you to be the biggest LBR in the school. So, that IS going to happen".

"I doubt it," Claire turned to Cam. "I love you, too."

Cam grinned and leaned in on Claire's lips. They kissed for exactly 14 seconds. When they got up, Massie was still there.

"Just watch your back, Claire," Massie growled. Tapping her foot.

"Whya re you still alive? Go away!" Claire said. Cam bursted out laughing. "Psh. Stalker". Both started to laugh. While Massie was there boiling red. Cam and Claire held hands and went back to the tree. Massie had to eventually, follow. When, Massie arrived they were gone. Massie turned to ther left, no sign. She turned to her right, she saw everyone: Claire, Cam holding hands...Derrick, Kristen hands in eachothers pockets, Dylan, Chris, Kemp, Alicia and Josh all together. Laughing and talking. Then, Massie just stood there. Tearing. All alone.

_RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINGG._ The bell rung.

**R&R!! Lmaoo! I'm so mean! So tell me what you want to happen next, readers! Catch ya latahh!**

**--Aly:**


	17. Surprise, Surprise!

Rivera Estate  
Alicia's Room  
Friday, November 13th  
3:12 PM

Everyone entered Alicia's enormous room. Except for Massie Block. In just 4 days, Massie has become a social outcast. Hanging out with the C-listers and some B-listers. She had Dempsey, but he got a little ugly. Acne ad he gets braces in December. Now, the clique consisted of Alicia, Claire, Kristen and Dylan. There was no Alpha, or Beta. Everyone was treated equally. So, everyone was happy.

"Kay, girls!" Alicia smiled as she sat down indian-style on the plush carpet. Everyone did the same in a circle.

"I have decided to give..." Everyone held their breath. "To give everyone, and even myself, a huge and fab makeover. Curtisy of Len Rivera, of course," Alicia have a goofy, toothy smile and everyone bursted out laughing.

"I will give everyone and me a facial treatment, a pimple and black/white head scrubbing, facial hair removal treatment, pore-cleaning masks and more. At the Dynasty on 45th Street in New York. Then, we all get messages. Like, deep lotion messages. Making our skin irrisistable. Then, we're going to Jakkob. I'm getting my hair ah-bioviously, professionly deep-conditioned and getting a perm. My hair will come out, silky, soft and perfectly straight," Alicia smiled and the PC politley clapped.

"Now, for Claire...we're so getting rid of those French bangs and getting you pointy, side bangs. Jakkob will retouch your blonde hair and give you natural-looking highlights," Claire squealed.

"What color will the highlishts be?" Claire asked

"All sorts! Light blonde, blonde, dirty blonde...etc."

"Now, Dylan will also get deep-conditioning and get a perm. Jakkob will retouch your color and give you a special cream that makes your hair extra-straight. Kay, D?" Dylan nodded happily.

"Kris, you'll be getting your hair dyed a darker blonde and get some medium to light highlights in your hair and Jakkob is either givving you a wavy-perm or a straight-perm. Which one do you want?"

"Straight," Kristen smiled.

"Done," Alicia said.

"Done," Claire added.

"Done."

"And done," Kristen finished. All the girls giggled and got ready to go get their makeovers.

**R&R!! Please, tell me what you want to happen. I'm almost out of ideas!! PLEASE.**

**--Aly:**


	18. Makeovers

Jakkob's Salon  
Inside  
Friday, November 13th  
3:50 PM

"Ooh! Just on time, my fabulous and gor-jusss little girlies!" Jakkob's gay-like accent echoed through the white, modern-tech styled walls. Usually, the salon was fully-packed. But today, it wasn't.

"Hey, J. Where's all you custermers?" Kristen asked. Un-wrapping her dirty-blonde bun.

"I cleared them all out, just for you girls." He put his buffed, manicured hands on his Size 3 waist. "Now, come on. Time's a-wasting!". Dylan, Kristen and Claire sat down on the black, stiff chairs. Dylan was wearing a green Juicy sweat suit with a black Tina tank underneath. Kristen was wearing an Victoria's Secret sweats and hoodie. And Claire was in a chocolate-stained, red Old Navy sweatshirt and her super-old Gap jeans. Which were tight but wayy too short. Alicia was wearing green and purple Primp Splatter sweats. They were 2005, but Alicia said to wear old and "SO" So Out clothes. Who wants itchy little hairs in their new terry JC suits? Not them, for sure! Alicia followed Jakkob to a shiny, leather black seat. He pressed the bar to make it go higher until Alicia was right in the center. Alicia explained to him what she explained to the PC almost an hour ago.

"Oh, fab ideas! Follow me, dahh-ling." He sat Alicia in the chair and bent back her neck. She deep-conditioned her hair. When Alicia was done for her hair-drying she looked up and saw the girls reading magazines. Claire was reading an OK! magazine with Bragelina on the front. She saw Kristen reading the new Teen Vouge on it and Dylan was flipping through the pages of CosmoGIRL!

--

Now, it was Dylan's turn. After 1 hour and 38 minutes it was Kristen's turn. Fianlly after 2 hours of Kristen getting pampered, Claire got up. She checked her new Tiffany watch Alicia gave her. It was**...7****:15**? Claire rolled her eyes. After her share of pamper-ness, she checked her luxirious watch again. 8:26. Wow. She felt like she was getting pampered for hours.

"Come'on girls! "The Dynasty" closes at 10," Alicia said as she out on her Prada trenchcoat. "Bye, J! Thanks soo much for the makeovers! Muah! Muah!" Alicia shouted. The PC did the same.

"The pleasure is all mine, girlies!" Jakkob blew them a kiss before the left for the Dynasty. They arrived at 8:45. They got in and saw the very young-ish looking asian secrety. Maybe 17 or 18...

"Hello. Welcome to the Dynasty. My name is Huiko and how may I help you?" She smiled.

"Um, may we get facial treatments, a pimple and black/white head scrubbings, facial hair removal treatments, pore-cleaning masks and deep-lotion messages," Alicia said.

"For all of you?" She asked. Alicia nodded. "Not a problem! The red-head and the dirty blonde to to Room B and you and..."

"OHMYGOSH!!ISTHATCLAIRELYONS??" She shrieked. Claire and the PC giggled. Claire nodded modestly.

"Can I have your autograph? Me and my little sister loooved the movie, "Dial L for Loser"!! I can get a discount for you girls. 30!" The PC sqeuealed and Claire nodded exitedly. Huiko got out a pretty pink paper and gave Claire a purple metallic sharpie. Claire signed it and Huiko squealed again. Claire giggled nervously.

"So where do me and her go?" Claire said, point to Alicia.

"Oh, right!" She said, pulling back a black, stary hair. "Go to Room C, please."

"'Kay, thanks!" Claire smiled. She sighed. She and Alicia interwinded arms and went into the room. She couldn't wait until Monday...

**R&R!! PLEASEEEEEE. THANK YOU FOR ALL THE SUPPORT, READERS!!**

**  
--Aly:**


	19. Look Who's Baaaack

BOCD  
The Main Hallway  
Monday, November 16th  
8:00 AM

The four gorgeous-enough-to-be-a-model girls walked down the Main Hallway like they owned it. Alicia was wearing a red RL blazer, a white Lucky cami, a navy Ella Moss belt and eBRAND jeans. She looked more beautiful than she already did before. Dylan was wearing a purple Diane von Fursten tube dress, white-metallic leggings, silver bangles and silver Marc by Marc Jaocbs kitten heels. Her hair was glossy and striaight and she lost 7 pounds! Just perfect. Claire was debuting a white Lucky halter with a red Alice + Olivia cotton tube top over it. She had on Lucky skinny jeans and white L.A.M.B pumps. Her hair was shiny, absolutely un-frizzy and her make-up was stunning. Kristen had on a pink and black striped Roxy jumper, a plain white DKNY shirt underneath, dark-wash Seven short shorts and white Havianna flip-flops. Her hair was perfect and her make-up made her jade eyes pop. All of them had tans and were all poised. The looked like tens. Josh went to Alicia, finaly giving up on Claire. Derrick went to Kristen and gave her a kiss and Cam went to Claire and kissed her too. Kemp and Chris surrounded Dylan like Britney Spears with her shaver. But Dylan looked longingley at Jake, who was lovingly-staring at Claire, who was staring at Cam who was staring back at Claire.

"Heyyy," A familiar voice annouced. It was Massie. She was wearing a Kate Moss tank, a short-sleeved Ella Moss cardigan and a Lucky mini that showed off her legs. The guys turned back to their girls like Massie was a irritating fly. The PC snickered. She went to her new clique. Which consisted of Allie-Rose Singer, and the new forgein exchange students. Tiffany Klein and Kiroma Wong. Tiffany was from Italy. Long blonde hair, nice body and piercing natural-mint green eyes. Kiroma had shiny, black hair, Proactive-clear skin and a row of perfect Chickets in her full-lipped mouth. She had a crazy, unique but fashionable style she brough all the way from Tokyo. The PC and Massie's new clique wer equally beautiful but the PC was more powerful.

"Hey, there." Claire whipped her head and saw Massie there, with her pretty clique behind her.

"Oh, hi," Claire turned her cute button-nose in disgust. Massie tapped her and the whole group looked at her.

"What do want?" Derrick barked.

"Oh, nothing."

"Then go away," Kristen snapped.

"Oh, we will." Massie said. "Just as soon as I tell you this...we are going to destroy you guys. You will be labeled as a LBR until college."

"Oh, yeah?" Claire said, stiffling a laugh. "How?"

Massie snapped her fingers. And two **HOT **HART guys came to Massie's clique and one put an arm around Tiffany. The other around Kiroma. It was silent.

"Where's yours?" Dylan sneered.

"Oh, he's coming," Massie hissed. Then, just as she finished that last syllable, the most hottest guy anyone has layed their eyes on cami and put his arm around Massie.

And guess who it was?

"Hey, Claire." The boy said.

It was Conner. Conner Foley.

**R&R, my darlings!!**

--Aly:


	20. Conner!

BOCD  
The Main Hallway  
Monday, November 16th  
8:03 PM

The hot movie star was still standing in front of them. His arm half-heartly around Massie's slim waist, but he was eyeing Claire and her long legs. Massie ribbed him and he cleared his throat and looked to the floor.

Massie raised an arched eyebrow. "Hey, Kuh-laireee." Massie snapped her fingers.

Claire jumped and fluttered her eyelashes. "Yes?"

"Are you gonna reply anytime soon?" Massie pointed to Conner.

"Oh...right. Hey, Conner. H-how's it going?" Claire nevously stuttered. Alicia lightly kicked her shin, instantly telling Claire to be confident. She made her back straight and grinned at Conner. Conner blushed.

"Pretty good. I was doing a Calvin Klein shoot in Manhatten. Massie contacted me a few weeks ago. We got together on Friday," Conner said, putting his hand through his hair. The PC looked bored. Massie ribbed him again. Conner instantly leaned toward Massie. Her coconut-flavored lips slighty stuck out for Conner's full lips. She couldn't wait to see the look on th-.

_Where did they go?  
_  
To her left, was the PC and their hot boyfriends walk toward the corner. When they got there they talked and giggled like nothing ever happened. Conner followed them. Massie ran in front.

"Why are you stalking us, Massie?" Alicia asked.

"I'm not," Massie boiled up. "Conner, was just...he said...that he wasn't done talking to Claire. Didn't you say that, sweetie?"

"Sure, baby girl." Conner walked to Claire and they chatted. His beautiful eyes glowed up as soon as Claire's lips spoke to him. Conner, THE Conner Foley was nervous. Talking to a girl.

Cam was getting more and more jealous as he saw Conner flirt with his girlfriend. Okay, they weren't flirting...but they were talking!! Ugh, stupid, stupid CONNER! Massie sauntered to Cam and began to TRY to flirt with him. But he was paying half-attention. Conner put his arm on Claire and played with her hair. Claire backed up a little. Cam smiled. Claire really likes Cam!

Massie growled. She turned around and mouthed something to Conner. He nodded and turn full-attention to Claire.

He was getting paid 450 dollars for nothing right?

Besides, Conner really liked Claire. And he'll do whatever it takes to do to get Claire Lyons. With, or without 450 dollars.

He's CONNER FOLEY. It'll be a piece a cake.

Right?

**R&R!!**

**--Aly:**


	21. Violence is Sometimes the Answer

Guesthouse  
Outside  
Friday, November 20th  
11:55 PM

It was Claire, Cam, Alicia, Josh, Kristen, Derrick, Dylan, Kemp and Chris. They were outside of Claire's guesthouse, laying on the grass. Watching the stars up above. It was drizziling water but they didn't care.

"Hey, Claire." Cam said after he rose from a passionate kiss. I'll be right back. All of the couples were in their own little area. Cam and Claire were alone in a corner. "I'll be inside, I'm gonna use the bathroom, okay?"

"Kay, babe." Claire closed her eyes, resting. She opened them, but instead of seeing her sweet Cam, she saw...Conner.

"Hey," Conner grinned devishly. He layed down next to Claire. He got close to face. Close enough to kiss her.

"Um, hi...where's Massie?" Claire asked.

"Somewhere."

Claire looked across and saw a shadow sweep across the grass and go into the guesthouse.

_It must be mom or something..._

"So, where's Cam?"

"Using the bathroom..."

"Hmm..." Conner raised an eyebrow. "Claire...I've been thinkin about you..." He touched her hand. Claire blushed. His hands were so smooth and they felt good.

--

Massie entered the guesthouse. Cam was just closing the door. Massie cornered him.

"Hey, Cam." Massie said seductivley. She sexily pursed her lips.

"Hi?" Cam said. "What are you doing here?"

"To see you..." Massie grabbed his belt loops and leaned agaisnt him on the wall. She was so close to his full lips.

"I wanna show you something." Massie said. He grabbed his wrist and led him outside.

--

Conner leaned in on Claire. Claire felt his lips on hers. But the surprising this was...she let him. She felt a little tounge and let him.

Massie opened the door.

They were still making out.

Massie lead Cam to where they were.

Claire and Conner were still kissing. Claire, then stopped. She knew she was wrong.

"What's wrong, Babygirl?" Conner asked. Leaning in again. Claire turned.

"This is WRONG."

"So what? Love is never wrong..." Conner leaned in again.

Cam saw.

"I can't." Claire turned away.

"Come here," Conner roughly grabbed her cheeks and slammed his lips and hers. Claire whimpered.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY GIRLFRIEND??" Cam yelled. Conner pushed her off of him.

"Claire! Are you alright??" Cam said, helping her up. She sniffled and nodded. Cam softly kissed her on the cheek. He whispered something in her ear. Claire turned to Massie.

"You bitch. You set this up, didn't you?" Claire said.

"Huh, you know me all to well, Kuh-laire." Massie smirked.

"It's CLAIRE, not KUH-LAIRE. Say it right."

"Make me," Massie challenged.

"Oh, I will." Claire growled. Then, Claire jumped on Massie.

Meanwhile, Cam grabbed Conner.

"What the fuck, dude?" Conner hissed.

"Don't you EVER touch my girl like that. She loves me, NOT YOU!"

Conner pushed Cam. Cam pushed Conner.

They (Massie, Claire. Cam, Conner) teared eachother up.

**Hee Hee. Im evil. R&R, my readers.**

**--Aly:**


	22. GO CLAIRE!

Guesthouse  
Outside  
Friday, November 20th  
12:04 AM

Josh arose from the steam make out session with Alicia. He heard shrieks and yelling.

"What is that?" Josh asked Alicia.

"IDK. Let's go check it out..."

They held hands and saw Kristen, Dylan, Kemp, Hurley and Derrick all walking to the spot where Claire and Cam said they were gonna be. The sound of skin hitting skin got louder. Finally, they got to the spot.

Cam was beating on Conner while Claire and Massie were pulling eachother's hair and clawing at eachother.

"STOP!" All of them said at once. Cam, Conner, Massie and Claire froze. Cam was holding Conner while Claire's hand was holding Massie's hair. Cam dropped Conner and Claire threw Massie's hair. Massie growled.

"What the hell was going on here?" Derrick asked.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK??" Massie screeched, pointing to a bloody scratch on her left cheek.

"Shut up," Kristen hissed.

"Before another fuckin' fight breaks out, let's just settle this. OKAY?!" Josh annouced. Everyone sat down with their boyfriend/girlfriend.

"Kay, what happened?" Alicia asked Claire.

"Well, Cam went to use the bathroom. Conner came outta nowhere. Try to kick it to me and shoved his mouth into mine...and then Cam and Massie came in. Me and Massie got into an argument and then all of us started fighting."

Silence.

"Well?" Claire asked.

"Now, Cam?" Dylan asked.

"Well, I went to use the bathroom. Massie tried to hit on me then took to me outside and thats when Conner forced Claire to kiss him."

More silence.

"Kay, first of all: MASSIE. What is wrong with you? You want Cam. Cam wants Claire. NO ONE WANTS YOU!" Kristen yelled. Everyone snickered, including Conner.

"Nawt true. Right Conner?" Massie said, smirking at Alicia.

"NAWT!" Conner imitated Massie. "Man, I'm outta here. I'm done with Westchester." And with that, he left. Then, everyone stood up except for Massie. All looking down at her.

"Now, you have nothing except that pathetic little clique of yours," Dylan hissed. Massie started to tear. She hated losing. Why was this happening to her?

"Why are you guys doing this to me?" Massie's voice cracked. Then, Claire got close to Massie's face.

"You were so mean to me when I first got here. I know you meant well, I guess. But that still didn't mean you could treat me like a piece of shit. You brainwashed the rest to treat like that too. And you know what, Massie? That'll never happen again. Cause guess what?"

Massie sniffled.

"We are not afraid of you anymore." Dylan sneered.

"Come on, let's go." Josh said. Everyone turned their backs on Massie and walked.

"Oh, and Karma's a bitch!" Claire yelled to Massie. Her group snickered and giggled while they hurried in the Guesthouse as it started to rain, leaving Massie alone. Again.

Guess that Maybelline Waterproof Mascara didn't work that well.

**R&R!!**

**--Aly:**


	23. Fin

BOCD  
The Tree  
Monday, November 23rd  
7:42 AM

The gang sat in their usual spot: by the tree. Under the shade. Claire was wearing dark wash Joie jeans, white Chanel sneakers, a red Ella Moss jumper, a white Lucky tee underneath and a navy and white striped vintage tote. She looked nautical-meets-vintage chic. Alicia was wearing a denim RL blazer, a purple Juicy halter, medium-wash True Religion super-skinny jeans and white Fendi flats. Her metallic-white Coach bag finished the look. Dylan was wearing a cute pair of Sevens short shorts to show off her new legs. She had on a thick, white Lucky belt and had on a light pink Daryl K blouse. Her L.A.M.B pumps made her look like a model. Finally, Kristen had on tight, but so cute Roxy plaid bermudas. The plaid was white, gray, navy and light blue. She had on a gray short-sleeved Alice + Olivia thermal top with a white Ella Moss cami underneath. She had on white Louis Vuittons and a navy blue Prada tote hung around her slim shoulders. All of them looked like 9.6's and 9.7's. Their hot HART boyfriends, too.

Massie was wearing the new Lucky jeans, black Prada heels and a black and purple Fendi mini dress with a skinny, black L.A.M.B over her little waist. She loked pretty but their was a big zit on her upper-forehead. Her whole forehead was breaking out. She has been stressed out lately.

She stormed down the halls with her clique, she stubbed her toe on a stray easer and tripped. Everyone laughed while the PC walked to Massie, who was on the bench, telling one of her girl to get her a band aid.

"Why are you laughing at me like the rest of the school?" There were streams of tears coming down on her face, who cares if they saw her cry? She didn't care anymore.

"We're here to make a truce, Massie." Kristen said softly.

"I apologize for everything, Mass." Claire said. Everyone nodded. And there were murmurs of "yeah".

"So, you're really sorry?" Massie asked. Her tears drying up.

"Yupp." Claire said honestly. She held up her palm. So did the rest of the PC. The boys just stood there. The boys whispered into their girl's ear. Then they left.

"What was that?" Massie asked, tearing again.

"Oh, they said they had a early soccer meeting in the bomb shelter."

"Oh!" Massie giggled.

"So...yeah..."Massie said.

"Yeah.." Claire rocked back on forth on the heels of her feet.

"Does this mean we're all BFFs again?" Massie asked.

Claire turned to the PC. "Sorry, Mass. Not quite. Just stay with your little clique. It's for the best."

"But- I th- you ju-" Massie teared again. Everyone hugged her. "Don't worry Mass. You can make a better bouce back better than Vanesse Ann Hudgens." Dylan said.

"Thanks, I guess..."

The bell rung. "Well, we better go. Have a good life." The PC smiled at her, gave her a super quick off and scurried off to class. Massie's new BFFs came back with a band aid and put it on Massie.

"Thanks, guys." Massie grinned.

"Wow, you seem happy." Kiroma said. Tiffany nodded.

"Cause..." Massie smiled. "I finally am." She locked arms with Tiffany and Kiroma and walked down the hall, knowing she is finally happy with life.

--

**_Two weeks later..._**

Massie's little clique and the PC now sit together in one huge table. They are still two separate cliques, but are now closer. Cam is still with Claire, loving her more than ever. Same thing with Josh, Alicia and Derrick, Kristen. Dylan chose Chris and now Kemp is going for Tiffany. Jake asked out Massie, said yes and are now a couple. Dempsey and Kiroma flirt from time to time and Dempsey is thinking about asking her out. All is well. No more drama.  
For now.

FIN.

**R&R!! This is my LAST Chapter guys! If you want another story by me, Aly Parker...then...REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!!**

**--Aly:**


	24. Drama in The Aftermath

BOCD  
Graduation Party  
Saturday, June 27th  
9:20 PM

"Hey, Mass!" Claire squealed as they broke into a hug.

"Hey, Claireee!" Massie squealed.

"I love your party!" Claire said. Cam's arm was around her tiny waist. Josh and Alicia were holding hands. Dylan with Chris's arm around her. And Kristen and Derrick were side-by-side, Kristen's head on Derrick's shoulder.

"Thanks!" Massie was starled by a peck on the check by her boyfriend, Jake. "Hey, Jakeyyy!" Both giggled and had a quick kiss. Kiroma and Dempsey came in and finally Tiffany and Kemp went in. The whole gang was there.

The whole group talked and talked. Then, "Pocket Full of Sunshine" blasted and everyone rushed to the dance floor. Of course, they were in the middle, grinding with their hot HART boyfriends. It was a typical Massie Block party. The punch was lightly spiked with alcohol and the music was blasting. Everyone was having a great time. Then...

"Hey, Claire." Josh said as he offered her a cup of punch.

"Hey," Claire smiled. Josh sat next to her.

"Why aren't you dancing with Cam?"

"Why aren't you dancing with Alicia?"

"Touche," Josh chuckled. Claire giggled.

"Look, I gotta show you something. Kay?"

"Alright...let's go..." Claire said, something felt wrong. Josh grabbed her hand and led her to a guestroom upstairs. When Josh opened the door for Claire. The whole room was dark, except that there was a few candles here and there. There were roses and the bed. Josh sat Claire down. And sweetly handed her the roses.

"Um...Josh, wha-" Josh put a finger on her lips.

Josh took Claire's hands. "Claire, I love you. I NEVER got over you. All that bullshit with Alicia was fake and a cover up. You didn't know how much it hurt to see you and Cam this whole year. Together, happy. While I was with Alicia. Miserable."

"But, Josh. I'm with Cam. I...love-lo...I love Cam." Claire said,

"No. I love you, Claire." Josh's eyes welled up with tears.

"Don't cry." Claire said.

"Then, kiss me."

"What?!"

"Kiss me."

"No, Josh I ca-" Claire got caught off by Josh's perfect mouth going on to hers. She was so drunk.She didn't pull away. She liked it. Josh was a wayy better kisser than Cam. Their tounges touching and going all over eachother's. Josh rubbed Claire's back.

_This is soo wrong, but why does it feel so right?_

Josh took of his shirt while Claire turned around so Josh could unzip her cocktail dress. She slipped it off while Josh took off his jeans. They made out in bed. Then...well...you know what they did. Claire woke to the sound of the door knocking.

"Is anybody there?" A familiar voice asked. Claire woke up Josh. Then, the person entered. It was...Derrick.

"What the fuck? Claire? Josh?" Derrick said.

"Please, don't tell anyone," Claire pleaded. "It was a huge mistake!"

"Mistake? Claire, I thought you wanted to actually lose it to me!"

"WHAT?! No way! I was drunk. I had 7 cups of punch. I would have sex with a complete stranger!"

"Kay, just stop guys! I won't tell."

"Tell who what?" Cam entered seeing Claire and Josh in bed.

"WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED HERE??"

Josh smirked. "Your little slut of a girlfriend had sex with me! That's what!"

"Dude, that's not what happened." Derrick said. Cam was boiling red.

"You should have seen Josh when Claire said it was a mistake cause she was soo drunk."

"Cam, I love you!! OKAY?? It was a hugeeee mistake. I had 7 cups of the punch and...well...yeah."

"Josh, get out. Derrick, please leave." Josh got up and Cam pushed him to the door, he slammed into the hard wooden door. When he got up, Derrick tripped him.

Cam closed the door.

"Cam, I'm sooooo sorry."

"Look, I understand. It's just gonna take some time for me to get through this okay?" Cam said. Claire nodded.

Claire got dressed and went downstairs to the party.

About 20 minutes later, a girl entered through the door.

"I can't believe he would do that to her."She said.

"Me either."

"So, you forgive Kuh-laire?" She asked him.

"Yeah. It's not her fault. I bet Josh practically raped her since she was so damn drunk."

"I guess..."

Cam turned to her and started to lean in to her.

Claire went upstairs to see how Cam was doing. She entered through the door to see her boyfriend and her best friend in a full make out session.

"What's going on??" Claire asked. On the verge of ripping out the girl's hair.

"Revenge is a bitch, Claire. Whether you were drunk or not, anyone would have a common sense to push a guy away."

"But...-"

"No, we're through Claire." Cam announced.

"I'm sooo sorry, Claire. I'm real sorry." The girl said,

"Don't talk to me. "Claire spat at her. Then Cam got up and left. "Cam!" He kept walking. "CAM!!" He just kept walking down the stairs.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry!!" She sobbed. Claire just stood there, crying her eyes out.

She couldn't believe Cam cheated on her with... Alicia.

**Kay. I'm officially done. I'm so evil! Lol. Anyway, what happens is that Claire eventually forgives Alicia, everyone stays with their boy/girl. Cam gets with Olivia. Josh becomes a social outcast. Claire and Alicia stay single for a while, until Conner comes back...for Claire. He turns into a really good guy and Claire and Conner becomes high school sweethearts. Alicia meets a new guy, James Whitt and they also become a couple. All is FINALLY well and everyone is happy. No more drama. Seriously!**

**R&R!! PLEASE!! X**

**--Aly. **


End file.
